The Revival
by REDEADED
Summary: First sequel ever. 2 years after the events of The Pain, the gang have to start chasing Charles this time as he has gotten control over Black*Star's blood and has begun to gain new abilities through it. Can they take him out or will Charles rule all with his plan?
1. Plan?

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a sequel so holy shit am I nervous...

* * *

><p>Soul was walking along the halls, empty like his stomach to which he was on his way to fill. He sat with his comrades and was joined by his meister sortly after. It had been a week since the funeral of Black*Star, Tsubaki only came out to eat but even then it was only brief and she never spoke. The twins and Kid would often try to knock or would comfort her through the door but they knew better then to be a pest to their mourning friend. The gang needed to recover, they were gonna take that vacation then hit Charles back even harder...<p>

2 YEARS LATER...

Soul slit the guard's throat open as Maka broke the neck of the guard next to him. Soul's hair now reaching his shoulder blades and Maka's just flowing down her face and atop her breasts.  
>Kid was in the hallway down and using Patty &amp; Liz's new silencers to take out a lot more of the enemy. Liz and Patty didn't change much except for the fact that they wore purple kepted their hair up. Kid looked more presentable with his OCD slowly fading out.<p>

"Tsubaki, how are you and Ed working out?" Kid asked through the comm link only to see a man's head fly past him. Ed was a man with glasses and curly hair in a blue jacket, Tsubaki had a black version of her previous outfit. Kid smirked and they continued down the hall to find Ferrah and Fred waiting.

"You've gotten this far, are you ready to get your asses destroyed?" Fred question right before dodging Tsubaki's blade to his throat. Ed pulled her free and began his fight with Tsubaki against Fred. "I will avenge my cousin in law." Ed said before slashing towards Fred.

Kid began firing at Ferrah as Soul and Maka walked through the double doors ahead. They were ready to end this, two years of training endlessly, there was no way Charles would walk away from this alive. As the duo entered they had to look up to see a chair facing the other way. Soul cleared his throat and took a step forward before speaking:

"Charles... It's time this ended don't you think? We have been chasing you for two years now and we finally caught you." Charles didn't move or respond. "Come on man, i'm here now so we either kill you or you eat me as well!"

Just then the chair turned around to show a bomb counting down from five, Maka instantly pulled Soul back through the doors as the bomb blew a hole through that part of the base. Fred grabbed his sister and fled through the smoke. Everyone slowly gathered themselves and waited as Maka called in a chopper. The long awaited plan was a failure and the gang was taking it rough. Tsubaki beat the walls, Liz and Patty grumbling and clenching they're fists, Maka rubbing her temples and Soul tapping his forehead against the ground.

* * *

><p>Ed passed around plates of spaghetti to the army at dinner time. Sam and Ken helped out even though during an intel gathering mission he lost his left arm. Jen sat with the twins and continued to keep to herself, ever since Kid's underlings went missing she found it harder to trust people.<p>

"Let's just do what we always do and go from there." Soul said devouring his food. Ed sat down and joined in: "Whatever my cousin feels is right I will follow." Tsubaki only nodded and kept was silence and slurping galore here at the southern head quarters of the Death City army. Maka kept her eyes shut and layed her head on Kid's shoulder. Liz and Patty were resting on Soul's lap to which he smiled and rubbed they're heads.

"Alright then," Kid spoke: "At dawn we go hunting."

* * *

><p>Not to sure about the direction yet but hopefully this satisfies you.<p>

-REDEADED


	2. Colmillos

Charles sat down rubbing his temples before going into full meditation. He entered his mind and sat down with a blue glowing orb in front of him:

"Black*Star, you've got to give up control to me son. I've taken you from your body you have no place else to go." The orb flickered as it spoke:

"Believe me Charles I understand the predicament i'm in, but if my plan went smoothly for my death then my cousin should be helping out the guys and you are on the run."

"Well if that's the case then we should bring back an enemy of your clan no?"

The blue orb did not respond as Charles snapped from his trance and went to the elevator down the hall.

* * *

><p>Ken, Sam, Jen, and Soul were sneaking through a forest hoping to find enemies to interrogate. As the war progressed Charles finally took over enough of the world to post troops about everywhere he could. Soul had mastered enough of solo fighting to take people out without the need of his meister, sure they were monstrous together but they needed to be powerful alone as well.<p>

"We haven't seen anyone for miles, I wonder if Charles is starting to rethink everything?" Jen whispered aloud. The gang relaxed until Ken grabbed something in the bushes and broke it's neck. An enemy troop with tranquilizers ready to capture them all. Jen took cover and pulled out her machete as Same took out her dual dao swords to guard her husband as he clenched his fist to release the spikes in his gloved hand. Soul charged and let out the war cry as the enemy began to rush the gang.

* * *

><p>Charles sat down in a chair in front of the cell of a man named Colmillos and tapped his fingers on his knee. Colmillos was a thin man with long silver hair and red eyes, he sat and just glared at Charles:<p>

"Look, I know it's been a long time since you've seen the sun and I have a proposition for you..." Charles pulled out a necklace with a green emerald on the end of it. Colmillos began to growl and bare his long but broken fangs at Charles whilst extending his arm. "Join me, and you can become what you once were..."

Colmillos nodded and continued to growl until Charles tossed him the necklace. Colmillos smiled and slowly put it on causing the stone to begin to glow brighter and brighter until it was too much to have your eyes open. As Charles turned to see the man behind bars he was no longer the thin man he was once looking at, what stood before him was a tall muscular man built like he could fold buildings in half, his long silver hair flowing and red eyes shinning with the desire of flesh.

"Do you require anything before you come work for me?" Charles questioned, Colmillos merely pointed at Charles:

"I drink the blood of the star clan you have in you."

* * *

><p>VERY SHORT CHAPTER yes I know but I just really wanted to introduce Colmillos (Fangs in Spanish) before continuing I am sorry I will make it up to you I promise!<p>

-REDEADED


	3. Fangs To The Star

Soul layed on his back panting, over exaggeration of course but he found it funny. His group? Not so much as Jen sat and poured water all over his face making him smile and nearly drown. Ken and Sam were cleaning they're weapons off and chuckling as Soul playfully threatened to kill his underling.

"Shall we head home gang?" Soul asked as the others were already ahead of him.

Back at the base Ed and Tsubaki were waiting at the entrance for Jen to return, she waved goodbye to her team and went up to the duo:

"Need something?" she asked. Ed cleared his throat before responding.

"You can read a great deal of codes and such correct?" Jen nodded and raised her eyebrow. "We need your help to decipher the code my wife Crimson*Star created to keep the Star clan secrets safe from outsiders."

"Sounds pretty good, i'm a bit confused though for a second now did you just say you were MARRIED TO ONE OF THE STAR CLAN?!"

It was Ed's turn to raise an eyebrow: "You have a problem with whom I associate with?"

"Not at all, just a shocker is all, when do we leave?" Kurai and Huno landed right behind her with a smile, both sporting Greenish Blue Tunics now.

"Right now."

* * *

><p>"I require no men Charles," Colmillos announced as he threw on his jacket to cover his bare chest: "I just need some equipment to drain blood and to cook." Charles handed him what he asked for and returned to his seat. "You will keep your promise to feed me the Star clan member correct?"<p>

Charles' head twisted a bit before gold stars formed in his eyes: "I AM NOT YOURS TO EAT YOU SUN WORSHIPING BASTARD!-ahhhhh..." Charles snapped back and took a drink of water.

"You let him have strength to control you? What's to stop me from just killing you right here and now Charles?" Colmillos questioned clenching his fists. Charles smiled and before sending him on his way responded:

"Because I know the lab where your going to will contain the research to help me control his power..."

* * *

><p>Kurai and Huno hid the bodies before keeping an eye for more guards as Ed, Tsubaki, and Jen shifted through old writings. Jen had pretty much more then half of it done before sparking up conversation:<p>

"So what was she like? Crimson*Star?" Ed chuckled a bit and looked at her to make sure she really wanted to know.

"She was just like her brother White*Star, outside was nothing but darkness yet the inside... So much love." Jen looked at him to see him only digging through more papers. "She was amazingly smart, kinda like you." she blushed a bit and it got worse as he smiled at her.

"She sounds amazing." Jen cleared her throat as she heard Tsubaki giggle to herself in the back. "Well I got some important stuff decoded but this would be a lot easier done back at the base."

"Well we just finished getting everything so let's go." Ed said patting her shoulder."

**"PARTY JUST STARTED THOUGH!"** a booming voice shouted as Colmillos slammed the twin ninja girls through the wall into the desk. Tsubaki transformed and Ed slammed her into Colmillos chest to which he just chuckled and threw Ed into the back wall, he pulled out Tsubaki and tried to bite her in half only to have Jen slash his hand making him drop her.

"Well now you seem familiar wild hair. Ain't you the one banging Crimson*Star?" Ed slowly stood up and popped his neck before growling.

"Easy there easy, i'm just here for the research and to eat the Demon Sword. Hand it over and you all live!"

Tsubaki went back into Ed's hand as the other three got back into they're stances. Colmillos grinned evily and growled:

**"Time for a fest."**

* * *

><p>I think i'm gonna put this out in short chapters cause I really like this.<p>

-REDEADED


	4. Blood

Author's Note: Would you guys like details about the Sun Clan or is Colmillos enough for you?

* * *

><p>Kid, sat around tapping his finger on the table, normally he found ways to pass the time but he was alone in his work room and was debating on turning on a gaming console or finishing his book. The twins were with Maka keeping watch as the underlings were training.<p>

"Mario Brothers or The Shinning?..." he asked out loud only to hear a radio turn on outside, he turned to see Maka tapping her boom box to the beat as she took in the mountainside. He smiled before noticing a blinking red light on his desk. "Oh shit..." he grabbed his coat and dashed off to get Liz.

MEANWHILE...

Ed spun to slash Colmillos only to have Huno thrown into him, Tsubaki jumped out of his hand turning her leg into a blade and impaling Colmillos' arm before hoping off to let Jen slash his chest. They were frightened by the monster due to the fact he regenerated quickly and had thrown one of them through each of the walls. Ed bleeding profusely, Tsubaki bruised and outfit ripped up, Jen, Huno, and Kurai all could barely stand.

**"ARE YOU TENDERIZED YET? IS MY FEAST READY?!"** Colmillos shouted opening his mouth to chomp down on Jen's head. A flying skateboard came in smashing Colmillos in the head, torso, and other places it could land a hit.

"Kid's a few yards away, let's go guys!" Jen shouted lifting the twin ninja up and scrambling away as the skatebord kept Colmillos away. Ed glared at the beast before being smacked and pulled by Tsubaki to leave. Kid walked up and grabbed his board as he came face to face with the beast himself.

**"SON OF THE REAPER SHOWS HIS FACE EH? SOUNDS LIKE AN EVEN BETTER MEAL TO ME!"** Kid fired a large blast into Colmillos' mouth making him cough and hack for a good few seconds, all the training Liz put herself through had paid off to her pleasure.

"I am going to put you back in that cell Colmillos, you and your plans with Charles will never come true-"

**"I JUST WANNA EAT THE STAR CLAN MEMBER THEN RETURN TO KILLING! I CARE NOTHING FOR THAT WHITE HAIRED BASTARD!"** Colmillos grabbed Kid's left leg and spun him upside down before biting into it and drinking a bit of his blood. Kid clenched his teeth together tightly before firing off a charged blast into Colmillos' eye. As the beast dropped the young reaper he landed on his board and flew off to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>Kid sat watching the group as they were being treated back at the infirmary, he was disappointed that they were hurt so badly because of him not noticing the alarm going off sooner. Ed layed there taking long deep breathes trying to stay still as Tsubaki was sitting up with her chest binded and eyes closed clenching her bed sheets. Huno and Kurai oddly shared a bed but they were twins so what would you expect right? Jen was next to Ed's bed looking at the curtain between them until Soul stepped in and moved it aside to show her looking directly at him. Jen hid under her covers faster then lightning as Ed looked over at her.<p>

"Didn't go so well huh guys?" Soul commented motioning to the bruises and cuts on the gang.

"Shut up captain." Jen replied still hidden beneath the covers. Soul chuckled and gave each one a bottle of water and an apple pie.

"When everyone is healed up finish your job Jen, then report back to me." Jen sighed and felt a hand pat her shoulder, as she tensed up the owner said:

"You did a fine job out there, you don't have to finish so soon alright? Take your time, I know my cousin over here is just glad to have you all alive."

"Thanks Ed..."

Silence became the loudest thing again until one of the twin piped up:

"Are they banging?"

* * *

><p>Kinda lame chapter yes I know but here ya go anyway!<p>

-REDEADED


	5. Past Trial

Author's Note: Sorry I have been away for so long. Here's a new chapter to make up for it.

* * *

><p>Colmillos return to the base wasn't a complete failure, he found a disc, hard drive, and some trifles of paper. He also got some tingling in his blood from Kid's blood he drank a while back. He could instantly tell which way to return to because of the blood, his eyesight was better and stronger, oh yeah he needed more of this. As he was coming up back to the hideout he stomped the ground beneath him leaving a crater and launching himself onto the entrance.<p>

'This reaper blood is pretty good, it enhances my abilities... I need this and the Star clan.' he thought to himself as he handed over what he found to Charles.

MEANWHILE...

Kid sat between Ed and Tsubaki with Maka:

"Hey Ed, seeing as your the only one with a past including the Star clan would you mind telling me about this Colmillos?" Ed slowly sat up, popped his neck and back before smiling...

* * *

><p><em>"Stick with me and you'll be alright love." Crimson*Star said holding Ed against her for a breif moment. Ed smiled sweetly before sitting back down in the chair as White*Star entered the room glaring. Crimson returned the glare: "Any news on our opponents?"<em>

_"A few of the sun clan is coming in a small squad, nothing we can't take care of, keep your pet here and it will be safe."_

_As White*Star exited the room Ed stood up and sighed,_

_"He knows I can help right?" Crimson chuckled and kissed his cheek._

_"I'm sure he does but this is a personal battle my love, we must keep it traditional."_

_Later that night..._

_Ed watched from the safety of the bunker as his lover tore apart her enemies with no remorse, she was invincible until he grabbed her. Colmillos took her and flung her into the very bunker that contained Ed, he first checked on his wife helping her to sit up before pulling out his own short blade._

_"You think that little weak blade can take on one of the sun clan do ya?" Colmillos boasted slowly making his way to them both._

_"Grandson of the Muramasa blade, give me your strength!" Ed shouted slashing at Colmillos only to be caught and thrown beside his lover. Colmillos laughed and looked down upon the two:_

_"Boy, you have no idea what your getting involved with, we eat Star clan and they hide from us after we awake for a good 3 months from refueling."_

_As Colmillos reached for Crimson*Star he saw a piece of his partner's body fly past his head. He turned to see White*Star covered in blood holding his partner's decapitated head._

_"I get the message son, we will be back in a few more months." Colmillos grinned and motioned for his troops to return._

* * *

><p>"So he has to return to slumber to recharge after eating Star clan blood correct?" Kid questioned holding Maka's hands tightly.<p>

"No... Not anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

Ed sighed, thinking about his dead wife, before continuing, "He met with a witch and explained that if he didn't have to portion out the blood he would never have to recharge himself again.."

"So what did he do?"

"What do you think? All the blood of his fellow clan members and enemies lie in that necklace of his, as long as he has it he lives forever..."

Kid closed his eyes and began to plot.

"You and your team need a few weeks to heal so please take it easy ok?" Kid commanded softly. Ed nodded and layed back down looking to his side and smirking.

As the couple left Maka winked at Jen and tossed Tsubaki something to read.

* * *

><p><strong>"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!"<strong> Charles shouted still coughing up blood in the shapes of stars. He reread the page and noticed the last piece of it was missing.

"Seriously?... Easy."

Charles grinned evilly as Black*Star's soul shivered.

* * *

><p>How was that?<p>

-REDEADED


	6. New Plan

Author's Note: R.I.P. Wayne Static, your music will live on forever.

* * *

><p>"Colmillos may I have a word?" Charles said walking into the field to which Colmillos basked in the sun every morning.<p>

"Let me finish my prayers first." Charles grinned and joined his partner in the sun light and enjoyed how good it felt upon his skin. "You still give your prayers even after what you've done?" Charles questioned.

"I may be a traitor but I am no heathen Charles, what is it you needed to talk about?" Charles smiled and turned to look at his partner:

"You ate White*Star correct?"

* * *

><p>Soul was laying against his lover's back as she was writing up a plan for a garden, he wanted to get back to finding Colmillos and Charles but he needed his full team with him.<p>

"What do you think hun?" Soul sat up and looked over her shoulder "White Lillies and Aloe flowers?" he smiled and squeezed her:

"It sounds perfect babe, coolest flowers ever." she scoffed and smiled before going back to work. He couldn't stop thinking about Black*Star and the past, what was he supoosed to do now without his best friend? Who else was crazy enough to slide down a mountain in a basket and find a way to live? He let out a chuckle and Liz rubbed his arm. They heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Maka motioning for them to follow. As they entered the room Kid tossed a gps to Soul.

"Turns out we might need your moutain friend, there's a little lost shack containing information that I believe Charles will require therefore if Gon Hai can help us locate it we can find Charles." Soul showed his toothy grin and went to prepare.

He went into the infirmary to see Jen dressed and ready to go back out in the field: "Hope you didn't write a report or anything it's time to head out again, I'll get everyone else you just pack warm clothes ok?" As he left Jen tossed her folder into the trash before hanging her head:

"You gonna say goodbye to your boyfriend?" Tsubaki teased making Jen blush and walk away from Ed's bed.

* * *

><p>"My blood is the key?" Colmillos asked crossing his arms infront of his chest. He did not want this conversation to lead to him having to feed the blood of the star clan in Charles' body.<p>

"Yes, see if I get the conductor in the shack I can calm down your blood and insert it into mine to use as anti-bodies for Black*Star's disobediance."

"So a battle in your body between the Star clan and Sun clan?"

"Exactly!"

Colmillos growled and clenched his fists: "Sounds like a waste of time when I could just eat you now but, let's see if this turns interesting or not." Charles shook his hand and took his leave first. 'I need a bit more of that reaper blood before I can make my plan work.' Colmillos thought to himself as he left.

* * *

><p>Short chapter, needed to get some story elements out of the way.<p>

-REDEADED


	7. Arrival

Author's Note: Sorry I keep losing focus, I know this story is sucking bad but thank you for sticking through it.

* * *

><p>The plan was to send two squads in the end, send in the recon first which consisted of Soul, Jen, Kid, and Liz. They put away their belongings before heading out to the mountain.<p>

"How long do you think they will take to catch up to us?" Soul asked opening the door for everyone: "I bet we're gonna finish this in no time is all." Kid shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking down the path. Always surveying literally everything Jen wasn't too cautious until the arrived in the mountainous area, what if the enemy already arrived and placed bombs everywhere?  
>She didn't know who Gon Hai so she couldn't help but be worried.<p>

The heavy hitters squad was in the air and preparing to get some rest, well some of them. Tsubaki, Sam, Ken, and Patty were slowly but surely passing out as Ed and Maka either read or jammed out to music. It finally got to silent for Maka to keep reading and tapped Ed's shoulder, he stopped dancing in his seat and smiled at her:

"What's up?"

"It's too quiet and I have read this book about 20 times now, so if it's not too much trouble could you talk with me?" Ed shot her a thumbs up and turned off his music.

"What'cha got in mind?" he asked, they spent the first hour discussing books or music whichever the conversation transferred into Tsubaki and Ed. He sighed first but smiled again:

"A few years back, Black*Star finally told her all that he knew of his family's past and since I knew his father and aunt before their passing she contacted me and we kept in touch ever since."

"So... What was Crimson*Star like?"

"Smart, Angry, Caring, and the most loving person I have ever met..."

"They always make the star clan out to be idiotic blood lust monsters."

He turned and clenched a fist: "No one likes anyone whose good at their job, especially when it involves killing.." Maka put her hand on his: "I'm sorry"

The two talked for the rest of the trip happily.

* * *

><p>Charles hated snow, the crunching under his feet slowly agitated him but Colmillos made it worse acting like a child and bunny hopping trying to make bigger holes in the snow with every hop he took.<p>

"Charles cheer up it's only hardened water, plus your about to get your little trinket soon yes?" Colmillos commented finishing up his hopping around and walking alongside his partner.  
>Charles just grunted and kept on moving. Along the mountainside though a certain scary hairy man kept a watchful eye on those two as he welcomed his friend's into his home.<p>

"GON HAI IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!" Soul shouted gleefully grabbing his friend into a tight embrace. They two chuckled together and sat by the fire as the other three began to prepare for a fight just in case the enemy was nearby and heard Soul's stupidity.

The heavy hitters just arrived at the bottom of the mountain and were already prepared for the worst.

* * *

><p>Short chapter, sorry..<p>

-REDEADED


End file.
